A Story That Knows No Title
by DBZChix
Summary: Pretty much confusing at first. Soju is the wife of Trunks and Chira is the wife of Android 17. You'll get the picture. Feel free to flame the story all you want.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't, so life goes on. But I do own Chira, Soju, Shoku, Mrina, Makandra(Kandy), and Koya. Coolio, uh? 

Soju and Trunks are shopping in the local Malphs. Trunks is having technical difficulties and is starting to get really bored. Getting ready to fall asleep on the 'I can't believe it's not butter' display, Soju starts to yell at him. 

"I TOLD YOU TO GET PICKLES NOT SLEEP!" Soju screams.

"Uhhh……I was talking to the butter since it looked lonely?" 

"THAT'S THE SADDEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"But hunny…."

"I DON'T CARE MISTER! GO GET PICKLES NOW! MAKE SURE THEY ARE DILL!"

"Ok…" Trunks sulked. 

He walks over to a million shelves with pickles. They were all $2.50. Then Trunks sees Malph's brand pickles. He smiled. 

"Look, Soju! We save .50 cents!!!" he cried out, running to her holding the jar in front of him. 

Soju's eye begins to twitch," I TOLD YOU TO GET DILL PICKLES! DO YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S ALLERGIC TO THAT BRAND NOW GO GET DILL BEFORE I HURT YOU!"

Mrina starts to cry," DADDY WANTS TO KILL ME!!!"

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"Yes dear…" 

"Ok!" Mrina smiles.

They finally get the right pickles and finally leave the lemony fresh smelling grocery store. Trunks was relieved to finally be rid of the evil known as a grocery store. 

His moment of happiness quickly ended when he almost got a heart attack from Chira. 

"HI!!!!" she cries out to them.

"AHHH!!!" Trunks screams and falls backwards.

"Awww… Is my poor trunksy wuncksy ok???" Soju asks. 

"I told you not to call me that at least in public!" 

"You know you like it!" Soju says.

"Noo…" Trunks replies in a nervous voice. 

"Um, well, if you're finished being all nice and stuff, then here's your kid back," Chira says.

"Actually, we want you to take them for another few hours," Soju says. 

"WHAT??!!! BOTH OF THEM!!!!????" Chira exclaims. 

"Trunks and I want to go out tonight!" 

"17 and I never go out!!!" 

"Well, maybe you should!" 

"WHENEVER I WANT TO THE DAMN ANDROID IS GONE SOMEWHERE!!!!!!" 

"Um…right. Well, here, take em. We have to leave!" 

"I will be the only adult in a house with four children in it!!!! You don't know what they're capable of!" 

"Right. Well, see you later!" 

Trunks and Soju climb into the car. "Bye!!!" 

"Wait!! NOO! Don't leave me here with these…these…things!!!!!"

Chira finally stopped her futile attempt to stop Soju and Trunks from leaving. She looks behind her. With the four children all standing there, staring at her with those cold eyes, it sort of reminded her of the Village Of The Damned (A.K.A. Children Of The Corn). 

'Holy Jesus. Please protect me against these monsters.' 

"We're gonna have a lot of fun, Auntie Chira," Shoku says to her. 

"Uh…uh…uh," she shivered in fear. 

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" they all laugh in unison. 

Chira lets out a death scream. Then before she knew it she had blacked out. 

She woke up tied to a chair, gagged. The four kids were standing around her with 17's collection of rainbow lighters. 

"Do you think that mom really is a witch?" Makandra asked her elder brother, Koya. 

"I don't know, Kandy (nick name for Makandra). But there's always one way to find out," he says, striking the lighter. 

Chira started to sweat. Koya gets the lighter closer to her eye than ever. She turned her head away. 'These brats are soo grounded when this night is over. And I'm going to have a talk with 17 about where he keeps his lighters from now on!' Chira thought. 

"Wait!" Shoku exclaims. 

'Thank Kami!' 

"We forgot the firewood!" Shoku cries.

"Oh yeah!" the others reply. 

'Oh shit!' 

The kids run upstairs. Suddenly, the door flies open. 17 walks in exhausted. 'Where has that bastard been?!' He sees his wife tied to the chair. He walks over with a confused look on his face. 

"You're ready for me already?" 17 asks with a smirk. 

He takes the gag from her face. She jumps up still tied to the chair. 

"17! You son of a bitch! Where the hell have you been?!? I've been tied to a chair for over an hour! Those little brats tried to burn me!!!!" 

"Ahhh! How cute!" 17 smiles, squeezing Chria's cheek. 

"GAAAAAAA!!!!!" she screams, ripping the rope. 

"Calm down, Chira! You don't wanna scare the kids!" 

Chira got that look on her face that Vegeta always gets when he loses a battle. Then she got the famous Vegeta smirk. She walks towards 17. 

"Oh, honey-bun! Come here!" 

17 starts to back up. He waves his hands in front of him. "Uh, Chira! Let's be reasonable!" 

Suddenly the children came running down the stairs with the firewood. They saw 17 and Chira. They gulped. They threw the firewood over their shoulders, which was followed by a loud crash. 

"Uh…hi dad! How are you this fine evening? He he!" 

"Koya! What do you think you're doing?" 17 asks in surprise. 

"Well…Shoku said that…and we wanted to know…and then…then…uh…well…" Koya tries to explain. 

"Where the hell's Soju?! These are her kids!" 17 yelled. 

"No shit! Her and Trunks ran off somewhere and dumped them with me! Where the fucking hell were you, 17?!?" 

"I was at work! There's always this difficult customer! They can't figure out the problem with their damn tire! And I say, 'That's why we're professionals!' People are so…grrAAAHH!" 17 shouts, leaving the room in a fit of rage. 

"Uh…mom…we can explain!" Koya said. 

"You better! And a good one, too! Or you're grounded." 

"Just me?!?" 

"No. All of you. Now, Koya, Kandy, get up to your rooms…now!" 

"Yes ma'am." 

Koya and Makandra drag their sorry asses up the stairs into their bedrooms. Chira watches them go up and in their rooms, shutting the door. She stares down at Mrina and Shoku. 

"Come on. I'm taking you home. Now." 

"But…our parents aren't home," Shoku protests. 

"That doesn't matter. What matters now is that I make sure I don't have all four of you in my house at the same time from now on." 

Mrina and Shoku slowly walk over to a hovercraft. They drag themselves onto the seats and buckle up. Chira jumps in and drives to Trunks and Soju's house as fast as she could. 

She bangs on the door and rang the doorbell a million times. A sleepy looking Trunks appears at the door. He opens it. 

"Uhh…Chira…what are you doing here?" he asks her. 

"You really wanna know! You really wanna know? Well, I'll tell you what happened, your devil children tried to burn me!!! Here, take em back!" 

She pushes Shoku and Mrina in front of her and turns around and leaves. When she got home, 17 was sitting on the couch with…a cigarette in his mouth. Chira tromps over to him. 

"17, you know that they tried to burn me." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"WITH YOUR LIGHTERS!!!! YOUR RAINBOW LIGHTERS!!!!!!!" 

"I was wondering where those went." 

"WILL YOU PLEASE QUIT SMOKING! NOT ONLY IS IT DISGUSTING, BUT YOU CAN DIE FROM LUNG CANCER!!!!" 

"I can't die from Lung Cancer, silly! I'm an android!" 

"GWWAAAAA!!!!" Chira screams as she powers up. 

"Uh…Chira? Sweetie? Can we please not go through this tonight!" 

"You Android…you piss me off!!!!" 

"Um, please…?" 

"No!" 

Chira starts to turn Super Saiya-jin in their living room. 17 slowly sneaks away. Chira's hair stands on end and turns blonde. Her eyes roll back. She clenches her teeth and fists and turns Super Saiya-jin level 2. 

"Get back here, 17!!" she growls. 

"AHHH!!" 

17 runs out of the room and hides in a corner. * whew* 

"Ha! I found you 17!" 

"AHHH!!!" 

"FINAL FLASH!!" she cries, shooting a giant power bomb at 17, unfortunately missing and ends up hitting the wall, blowing a hole in it. 

17 just runs around the house trying to hide. When your wife is half Saiya-jin, with the attitude of her father (Vegeta), and is a crazed psychopathic manic, then you have to have a million hiding places. 

Finally, 17 wore Chira out so much she turns back to normal and collapses on the floor. 17 is hesitant to go near her lifeless body. Just in case she suddenly jumps up and blasts a hole in him. 

"Hey, I got her right where I want her!" 17 says to himself, happily. 

17 walks over to and picks her up, taking her to their bedroom. He puts her on the bed, then closes the door and locks it. Meanwhile, Koya is sulking in his bedroom. He remembered the last time they were grounded. Kandy heard a noise in the garage and tells their mom, but she tells her to get Koya to use Final Flash to destroy whatever was in there. He did and destroyed half their garage. 

"Damnit!" He curses to himself, punching a hole in his pillow.

Just then his door creaked open. The little figure was standing in his doorway. 

"Koya? I couldn't sleep." 

"Kandy, go back to your bedroom, I want to be alone." 

"But, I want you to tell me the ecial story!" 

"Special, Kandy. You say it 'special'." 

"That's what I said," she replies, getting up on the large bed. "Oof!"

Koya smiles at how cute his baby sister is. She lays her head in his lap and curls her body in little ball. Koya strokes her jet-black hair, same as his. He tells her the story of how their mom met everyone and found out that Vegeta is her father and Chi Chi is her mother. 

That story always made her fall asleep. He was only at the middle of the story and she's fast asleep. He picks her up and carries her back to her room. He tucks her in and closes the door behind him. As soon as he turns around, his mom is standing in front of him with her shirt badly ripped in the middle and her mascara is running down her face. 

Koya bites his lower lip to keep from laughing. He looks her up and down. 

"Uh…what happened to you?" he asks, snorting a little. 

"Don't worry about that. I just wanna tell you I'm sorry about overreacting. You're not grounded." 

'That's I love my mom,' Koya thinks happily. 

She hugged him. "Now go to bed. It's nearly 11 o'clock." 

"Yes mom."

Koya runs off to his room. Chira walks off, yelling. 

"17! You want it! You got it!" 

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" 

Koya rolls his eyes. His parents are always this way. It's funny when you think about it. 'I wonder how they were like when they were teenagers? Wait, I take that back. I don't wanna know.' Slowly, Koya falls asleep. 

Early in the morning, Koya wakes up to birds. 'Birds. Always birds.' He slides down the railing of the stairs. He runs into the kitchen to find his parents being all kissy-faced and disgusting. BLAH!!! 

"Good morning!!" Koya says, grabbing the cereal from the table and pouring half of it in the bowl, the other half all over the table. 

"Koya! Look at the mess you made! Gimme that!" Chira cries, taking the cereal away from him. "17, will you clean up that mess?" 

"No way!" 

"Please!" Chira begs, making circles on his chest with her finger. 

"Oh! All right!" 17 cries, throwing his arms in the air. 

A devious smile spread across her face. 'I always get him with that! He he.' 

'Why does she always get me with that?' 

~End~ 

A/N: So, how was it? You do realize this is the first to many chapters, don't you? Hope you enjoy other chapters when they come out! R&R!!!!


End file.
